


Baby

by ocean_bakon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Felix is baby, M/M, Some hyunlixsung, Stripper Bang Chan, mostly chanlix, some people have mermaid bang chan demigod Bang Chan and I have Stripper Bang Chan, theres not a lot of sex but when there is ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocean_bakon/pseuds/ocean_bakon
Summary: Chan promises to take care of Felix.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Lee Felix/Bang Chan, chanlix - Relationship
Comments: 22
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER >This is unedited and unrevised because I know if I read it again it would actually kill me so if there’s a typo or if i got something wrong, I’m sorry but I couldn’t bring myself to revise it.

“Please Lixie? You never go anywhere with us!” Jisung whined, his arms wrapped around Felix’s waist.

Felix scoffed and started laughing. “You wonder why! Han Jisung, you and Hyunjin are wanting to go to a goddamn gentleman’s club!” 

Jisung continued to whine. “It’s a strip club, Felix. We’re not that fancy. And so? It’d be good for you! And we could finally get you laid! Unless you want to die...” He lowered his voice as a smirk played across his lips, “A virgin.” 

“I am not a virgin!” The blonde protested, crossing his arms. “If this is you trying to get me to go to your stupid little club, it’s not working!” 

Hyunjin walked over and sighed, throwing himself onto Felix. “If you come with us just this one time, we wont ever ask you to go anywhere with us ever again! We promise!” 

Felix started to laugh. “As if! Even if I go, you’re going to be back on your shit by next Friday night!” 

Jisung raised his hand, placing the other one on an imaginary Bible. “I, Han Jisung, swear to never ask Lee Felix to go with us anywhere if he goes with us this one time!”

Hyunjin did the same position as Jisung, repeating his words. “Seriously, Felix. We swear.” 

The younger looked at the two boys in front of him, pressing his lips together to form a tight line. “Fine. But if you dare ask me to do anything else after this I swear I will...” Felix looked down, and then shot his head back up. “I swear I will increase the pay for rent from the both of you!” 

Jisung gasped and Hyunjin threw his hands over his mouth, rather over dramatically, as if they were teasing Felix. “We promise!” They both said. 

Felix looked the two up and down before he walked past them to change in his bedroom. “I’ll be ready in a few.” 

As he was walking to his room he heard cheers come from Jisung and Hyunjin, and Felix couldn’t help but crack a small smile. 

He walked into his room, throwing his closet doors open as he looked for a somewhat decent outfit to wear to a club of that sorts. 

He settled on something simple, going and putting on some light makeup. He walked back to the living room, seeing Hyunjin and Jisung waiting by the door, practically shaking with excitement. 

“Let’s go.” Felix said as he opened the door, walking to the car. The two boys followed behind, the chains on Jisung’s pants making noise as he skipped to the car. 

Hyunjin started the car, looking at Jisung and Felix with a smirk on his lips before he pulled out of the driveway and started to make his way to the club. 

Jisung plugged his phone up to the car, playing one of the many songs that always got the three boys in their sexiest of moods.

“Jesus Christ, Jisung. Are you really playing this?” Felix laughed, rolling his eyes. 

Jisung turned around and looked at Felix. “Yes, duh! We need something to get us i the mood!” 

“Having the thought that you’re going to be touched in every possible spot by a complete stranger should put you in,” Felix raised his hands and made quotation marks with his fingers, “the mood.” 

Jisung shrugged. Hyunjin laughed from the drivers seat as he pulled into the club. 

The three boys got out and showed their I.D’s to a rather scary looking man outside before they were let in. 

As soon as Felix walked into the club, he felt his stomach tie into a knot. He had never been to one of these before. He didn’t know how they worked. What were you supposed to do? Sit in a chair as a stranger gave you a lap dance? Watch a person swing from a pole for an hour?

Felix pulled on Hyunjin and Jisung’s arms, practically having to scream when he asked them, “How does this work?” 

“You find someone you like, watch them, and hope you’re the lucky one their bringing back to the pink rooms.” Jisung yelled back, winking at Hyunjin before he walked away. 

“Loosen up, Lix! Have fun! If you need us, come find us.” Hyunjin said, walking away, leaving a very nervous Felix alone. 

Felix looked around, taking the room in. He slowly started walking to the main room, nearly jumping out of his skin as someone slung their arm on his shoulder. 

He looked around frantically, the world practically slowing down as he met the strangers electric blue eyes. He was beautiful. His curly blonde hair was combed to one side of his head, the other side being held in two tight braids. Felix noticed the glitter the man had under his eyes, and the very red lipstick he had on. 

“You look scared, baby. First time to one of these?” The stranger asked.

Felix stared in awe at the man before him, not being able to form words. 

The stranger laughed. “I’ll take that as a yes. Well, don’t worry. I’ll make sure to take extra care with you. I’m up next, promise to watch me, baby? Only me?” 

Felix swore his heart was going to explode right then and there. He nodded slightly, never taking his eyes off the stunning stranger. 

“Perfect. Follow me.” He said, leading Felix over to a stage with a shining metal pole in the middle of it. The stranger pushed Felix into a chair right by the stage, standing up on the stage.

The stranger took the pole into his hands, so effortlessly sliding himself onto it, wrapping his legs around the metal pole as his torso hung off, barely touching the stage.

He rotated himself around to face Felix, throwing a careless wink his way as he lifted himself onto the pole, doing all sorts of types of moves that had Felix absolutely captivated. 

He never took his eyes off of the stranger, watching his every move from how his muscular thighs gripped the pole to how the glitter under his eyes shined in the colored lights. 

A few more people had surrounded the stage, throwing money onto the stage that ranged from five dollars to one hundred dollar bills. 

And yet the strangers eyes never left Felix’s. And Felix didn’t take his eyes off of the stranger. 

The blonde man slid himself down the pole and onto the stage, rolling his hips into the stage once before he stood back up, rolling his whole body into the pole. 

Felix felt himself get hot and warm all over, a shiver sending itself up his spine. The stranger seemed to notice this as he walked over to Felix, sitting down with his thighs spread wide, slightly bouncing up and down. “We can fix your little problem after the show, okay? You can contain yourself for just a bit longer right?” 

Felix let out a breathy “Yes.” Before the man walked away, practically flying away onto the pole. 

Felix watched the rest of the show the best he could, the stranger finishing the show with a move where he threw himself around the pole, landing perfectly in a split. 

The stranger collected the money and then Felix, offering his hand to him. 

Felix took his hand, in a daze as he was led to one of the pink rooms that Jisung was talking about. 

The stranger opened the door and led Felix inside, shutting the door behind them. “Sit down in that chair, baby.” He whispered, and Felix did as he was told, sitting himself down in the chair. 

The stranger walked over and extended his hand to Felix. “This is what we call an invitation. Take my hand and it tells me I can do anything I want to you. I promise I’ll be safe. I’ll take care of you.”

And Felix had to restrain from just throwing himself into the strangers arms. He placed his hand in the other man’s hand, the stranger reaching down to give the top of his hand a light kiss. 

The stranger then walked away, going over to a table that had various...things laid out on it. “Wait just a bit longer for me, baby.” 

Felix whined. He didn’t know what force had come over him but he couldn’t get his mind out of the clouds to think straight. “I’ve been waiting so long...please.” 

The stranger let out a low chuckle, “Maybe if you beg me a bit more, I’ll hurry up. Say my name, maybe.” 

“I don’t know your name..” Felix whined, rubbing his legs against another to hopefully give him at least some friction to work off of. 

“It’s Chan. And please, stop trying to pleasure yourself. I want to do that. I want to make you feel so good, baby. I want to make you feel better than you ever have before. I want to make you come back here, practically crawling on your knees to me as you beg me for more.” Chan said, walking behind Felix, holding a leather blindfold in his hands. 

Felix stopped and let out a soft groan, not knowing what to do. “Chan...please...I can’t wait anymore.” 

Chan kissed Felix’s nape, pulling the blindfold onto Felix’s eyes. “You won’t have to wait anymore. I’m right here.” 

Felix gasped as his vision was taken from him, feeling as Chan left more kisses on Felix’s neck, and then down to his collarbones. 

“Lift your arms.” Chan whispered and Felix did as told, Chan slowly slipping the shirt off of his body as he threw it to the side. 

Felix moaned softly as Chan ran his hands up and down his torso and chest, pressing kisses to the most sensitive areas. 

Chan rubbed his thumbs into Felix’s hips, pressing his nose to the younger’s stomach. “Can I go further?” He asked softly. 

“Yes...oh god yes. Please Chan.” Felix said breathlessly. 

Chan started to pepper kisses around Felix’s hips as he ran his hand down his inner thighs, his thumb stroking Felix’s clothed length every so often.

And this nearly threw Felix right off the edge, but he tried his best to stay as he was, wanting to feel all the pleasure from Chan and not his never before touched body. 

Chan pulled Felix’s pants down a bit, kissing every inch of skin he could before he fully pulled Felix’s pants and boxers down, his cock fully erect and resting against his body.

Chan stroked it with his thumb, wrapping his whole hand around it before he slowly started to move his hand up and down. 

Felix let out a high pitch whine, never having felt this before. He loved it.

“Want to watch? I’ll take the blindfold off for you.” Chan whispered, his lips brushing against Felix’s length as he spoke.

Felix nodded, physically not being able to create words. 

Chan smiled and kissed his cock softly before he stood up and undid the blindfold, dropping back down to his knees, to continue driving Felix what seemed close to insane. 

Felix looked down at Chan, groaning as he felt Chan lick a singular stripe up his length before he kitten licked the tip of it, cleaning up all of the clear liquid that had probably been dripping down Felix’s cock ever since his little show started.

Felix threw his head back, placing one hand in Chan’s hair, rolling his blonde curls around his fingers as Chan pressed his lips to the tip of his length, opening his mouth ever so slightly. 

“Stop teasing...please.” Felix moaned, pushing Chan’s head forward slightly. 

Chan pulled his mouth from Felix’s cock, looking at him. “Don’t rush perfection. Let me do all the work.” 

Felix bit his lip to keep himself from allowing another moan to escape his lips. He had been a mess ever since he had arrived in this room, and found it somewhat embarrassing. 

Chan pulled Felix’s length away from his body, putting the very top of it into his mouth. He ran his tongue around it, pressing his tongue into Felix’s slit a few times, feeling as Felix bucked his hips into his face every time. 

Felix grabbed the chair to stable himself as his legs started to shake, quickly becoming overwhelmed by whatever magic Chan was working between his legs. 

Chan ran one of his hands up Felix’s leg, rubbing his inner thigh. His baby was so sensitive. 

“Calm down. I can’t believe you’re so close already.” Chan said before he pulled Felix’s length back into his mouth, taking him fully now. 

Felix shook even more, rapid breaths and pants escaping his lips. “Ah..ah wait...Chan I, I can’t wait.” 

Chan pulled himself slightly off of Felix’s length, whispering words that only Felix could hear.

Felix climaxed into Chan’s mouth only moments later, a loud moan escaping his lips as he did so. Chan helped Felix to somewhat ‘ride off his high’ as he stroked his cock softly. 

Felix had never felt something that amazing, ever. There were so many emotions running through him, and he didn’t know how to react so he just stared crying. 

Chan pulled Felix’s pants and boxers back up, and stood up, seeing that Felix was...crying? 

Chan cupped Felix’s face and made him look at him. “Are you okay, baby? What’s wrong?” He asked.

Felix grabbed onto whatever shirt Chan was wearing, pressing his face into it. “I...I don’t know.” 

“Shhh...” Chan cooed, rubbing Felix’s hair. And that’s when Chan realized, he was probably Felix’s first time doing something like this. “This...this was your first time having something like that done, Wasn’t it?” 

Felix nodded into Chan’s shirt. “Thank you, Chan. I-I’m happy it was you. You did really t-take care of me.” He choked out between sobs. 

Chan pressed kisses to Felix’s head, leading him over to the bed in the corner of the room. “Lay down for a bit. It’ll help you calm down.” 

“Lay with me. Please.” Felix whimpered, reaching towards Chan as he sat in the bed. 

Chan figured Felix would feel scared and vulnerable so he laid down with the boy, pulling him tightly into his chest to calm him down. 

He heard small snores escape the boy, but instead of leaving, he stayed right where he was, and fell asleep. 

Chan had done something stupid that would one hundred percent put his career in jeopardy. 

He fell in love with the boy he held in his arms.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan takes Felix back to his house, and they have some interesting talks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all fluff because I didn’t know how to write the sideways tango yet  
I’m so sorry.

The first thing Felix did when he woke up was scream, resulting in him falling right off of the silk bed and onto the floor. 

Chan shot up and looked around, throwing the silken blanket off of his body as he looked around for the boy he laid with last night. 

He went over to the dresser by the bed first, checking to see what time it was on the small digital clock.

It was 2 pm. 

Chan had managed to sleep in until two in the afternoon.

And that’s when the realization and reality hit Chan. He really fell in love with that boy. He really fell in love with him. With one person out of the many he had brought back to this room. So many thoughts were racing through his head.

What would he do? He couldn’t just avoid him after everything that happened last night. Well, he probably could but it had been the boys first time doing anything of the sort. And what would happen to his career? It was rule number one to not go and fall in love with your ‘one night stands’ or else you’d be out of there. 

But if Chan continued this, it’d hurt the boy. He knew it would. By the way he had looked at Chan last night, he knew that continuing this would hurt him. 

Chan threw his hands into his hair and pressed his palms into his eyes, sitting back down on the bed. 

Felix stood up and saw Chan on the bed, looking rather upset. Felix crawled back onto the bed, scooting himself over to Chan. 

He threw his legs over the side of the bed and looked at the man next to him. “Good Morning...” He whispered, really not knowing what to say. 

Chan pulled his head from his hands and looked at the boy next to him, his heart melting at the sight of him. 

He looked like a week old kitten, eyes not fully open yet and just so, so cute. 

Almost all of Chan’s worries flew away. He knew what he should do, and that was take care of the boy sitting next to him first and then figure out his whole situation.   
“Actually, it’s evening, baby.” He replied. 

Felix blushed at the nickname, looking down. “It’s evening? What time?” He asked. 

Chan sighed. “Two in the afternoon.” 

Felix raised his brows. “Really? Is that just how these things work? I don’t know how these things work...but you know that.” He chuckled. 

Chan chuckled weakly. A part of him still couldn’t believe that was his first time. “Yeah...do you have anyone you could call? I could drive you home if you wanted.” 

Felix’s head flew up and he covered his mouth. “Oh shit! Shit shit shit...” Felix stood up and touched his back pocket, feeling his phone in the same place he put it when he arrived. 

He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt it, but then went straight back into his frenzy when his phone flashed a dead battery along the screen. 

“Shit!” He exclaimed, plopping right back down onto the bed with a huff. “I was supposed to leave with two of my friends but I lost track of time and they’re probably not-“ 

Chan placed a hand on Felix’s arm, rubbing soft circles into it. “Hold on, breathe. You can just use my phone to call them to come pick you up.” 

Felix looked at Chan’s hand before he met the blonde’s eyes. “Thank you, but there’s no way I can do that. It’s so embarrassing and I’ll never hear the end of it.” 

Chan laughed softly. “I’m sorry about that. I could drive you home? It might be better than them coming here.” 

“And have them question me about who’s car was in the driveway and who dropped me off in general? I can’t, Chan. I don’t know what to do. I’ll never hear the end of anything from anyone because those two can’t keep secrets for the lives of them. This is what I get for going out with them.” Felix sighed loudly, flopping down onto the bed so that he was now laying down. 

Chan looked at the boy before he said something that would probably put him in deeper shit than he already was, but who was to blame him? He was talking to the sweetest human being on the planet. “You could come back to my house. I have the day off and it’d probably save you from the embarrassment for a bit.” 

Felix sat back up. “Are you sure? I don’t want to burden you with me and have you take care of me and-“ 

Felix was cut off for the second time that day. 

“I promised to take care of you, didn’t I? Come with me to get my keys.” Chan said, offering his hand to the boy on the bed. 

Felix blushed and nodded his head, taking Chan’s hand. Chan pulled him up softly and guided him from the room to another room that had lockers lined on the walls. 

Chan pulled a key off of a hook in the wall and went over to a locker, opening it and grabbing his keys. 

Felix waited by the door, not wanting to invade Chan’s personal space. 

Chan was about to lead Felix out of the door when he realized he was still in his outfit from last night. 

“Uh...would you mind waiting for a bit longer? I’ve got to change.” Chan said, pulling the satin tie from his neck, putting it into a bag he pulled from the locker. 

Felix squeaked and covered his eyes. “You’re just gonna start right here?” 

Chan laughed. “Baby, you saw me dancing on a pole with only the tie and shorts on. It’s no big deal.” 

“What are you talking about? You’re just starting to change right here in the open when anyone could walk in on you.” Felix said, his hands clasped firmly over his eyes.

“We all change together in here anyways. It’s seriously no big deal. You can even watch if you want.” Chan winked, knowing Felix couldn’t see it. 

Felix blushed darkly. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” 

“I thought you were having one last night with how much you were shaking.” Chan teased, walking over to Felix as he placed his hands on top of Felix’s tiny ones. 

Felix whined softly. “Don’t bring that up..it’s embarrassing.” 

Chan pulled Felix’s hands away from his face. “You can’t control it. And it was honestly so cute. I’m all dressed now so you can look. Let’s get going.” He said as he intertwined their fingers leading him outside. 

Felix’s legs turned to jelly as Chan led him to his car, not being able to handle the teasing. Chan was supposed to be taking care of him, not teasing him until his heart exploded. 

After a short car ride filled with awkward silence, Chan pulled into the driveway of his home. 

Felix was honestly expecting a huge mansion made out of quartz and gold but was met with a quaint little cottage instead. 

Chan opened Felix’s door and led him inside. “Well, this is my house. You can go sit on the couch and make yourself comfortable if you want. Do you want anything to eat? I can make us something if you want.” 

Felix smiled softly at Chan. He’s amazing. “Surprise me.” He replied, going and sitting down on the couch. 

Chan watched as Felix sleepily made his way to the couch, waddling over there with the tiniest of steps. Chan had to refrain from jumping up and down at just how cute this boy actually was.

“Alright, baby. Also, you can use the blanket on the back of the couch. Make yourself as comfortable as you want...” Chan then frowned. “I don’t know your name.” He said. 

Felix looked at Chan as he pulled the blanket down over him. “It’s Felix.” 

Chan nodded, a fond smile crossing his lips. “Well then, make yourself as comfortable as you want, Felix.” 

He then walked to the kitchen, making some simple instant ramen because he wanted nothing more than to just cuddle the everliving everything out of Felix. 

He returned a few minutes later with the bowls, handing one to a blanket covered Felix.

Felix looked over at Chan and smiled. “Thank you so much, Chan. This is my favorite ramen.” 

“Good to know.” He said, turning on the tv to a random show. 

The pair sat there in now comfortable silence before Felix set the bowl on the small table in front of them. 

“Chan? I have a question.” He asked, pulling the blanket close to him. 

Chan looked over at the bundled up Felix, not being able to stop himself from smiling at the cutie. 

“What’s up?” He asked, setting his bowl on the table as well. 

Felix took a shaky breath. “Did you...did you take...am I still..” The boy looked down. He imagined this going a lot better in his head.

Chan choked on air when he realized where this conversation was headed. “Are you asking if you’re still a virgin?” 

Felix blushed and pulled the blanket up to his nose. “When you put it like that it sounds weird, but yeah.” 

“In my terms, I’d say you still are. A blowjob isn’t something I’d consider to be sex.” Chan said, a chuckle escaping his lips. 

Felix nodded, a tad bit upset. Whenever he did go back to Jisung and Hyunjin, they’d tease him about it until the end of time. “Okay.” He replied

Chan tilted his head. Did he sound...upset? He shook his head, replaying the word in his head. He swore Felix sounded distraught. 

“Are you upset that you didn’t lose your virginity?” Chan asked.

It was Felix’s turn to choke on air. “W-what?! No! I’m not!”

Chan leaned in slightly. “Are you sure? Your ‘okay’ sounded like you were upset.” 

Felix shook his head profusely. “No! I’m seriously not! My friends just have this thing where they tease me because I haven’t had sex like the two of them have.” 

All color drained from Chan’s face. “How old are you?” He asked. 

“Oh, I’m nineteen. The age limit for the club is eighteen, didn’t you know?” Felix said nonchalantly. 

“It’s what now?!” Chan exclaimed. “You’re not serious. Tell me you’re joking.”

Felix shook his head, raising a brow. “No, I’m nineteen. Why?” 

“Felix, I’m 22.” Chan said. 

Felix shrugged. “I don’t see how this is the end of the world.”

Chan sighed. “Felix, you’re still a minor. I’m an adult. This is literally breaking the law.” 

“Minors are people younger than eighteen. I’m technically an adult.” Felix said. 

Chan shook his head. He would have to bring this up with the club later. For now, it technically wasn’t his fault. How was he supposed to know that Felix was nineteen? He thought everyone in there was at least 21. “You’re right, Felix. Sorry, I just guess it’s all still a bit frazzling? I sort of can’t believe that last night was your first time doing something like that.” 

Felix blushed. “It sounds illegal when you put it like that.”

“I guess so.” Chan laughed. 

He got up to take the ramen bowls to the trash, coming back a bit later to see Felix halfway asleep on the couch. 

Chan sat down on the couch. “How are you sleepy again? It’s 3 pm...” He asked softly.

“It’s not that I’m tired, I’m just comfy.” Felix giggled. 

Chan squealed silently to himself. Felix was so cute, he just couldn’t take it. 

“Ah..okay.” He replied. 

Felix took this time of silence to actually use his brain and think about what the actual fuck was going on.

He was sitting with a man who he had just met last night on his couch because he was too afraid his friends were going to tease him to life’s end. 

What the actual hell was going on? 

And why did Felix have butterflies flapping around in his stomach?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this and are excited for the next chapter! It’s going to kill me. The things I do for you guys.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin and Jisung love Felix, very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared.

Felix ended up falling asleep a bit later despite the fact he said he wasn’t sleepy. 

Chan looked over at the boy and smiled, slowly reaching over to stroke his soft hair.  
He laid his hand down on his head, twirling stray strands of Felix’s hair around his finger. 

The sleeping boy shifted and now laid on his stomach, Chan’s hand getting trapped against his forehead. He slowly pulled his hand from free, standing up. 

Chan was going to walk to his room to get on comfier clothes when he noticed Felix’s phone sticking out of his back pocket. 

He remembered how it was dead so he lightly plucked the device from his pocket and took it to his room to charge it. 

Chan put the phone on the charger, changing out of his clothes into a pair of sweats and a hoodie. 

He returned to Felix after he finished changing, finding the boy wide awake. 

Chan sat down in his original spot, Felix turning to him. “Do you know where my phone went?” He asked.

“I took it to my room to charge it.” Chan replied.

Felix nodded. “Thank you.” And then his face turned a dark pink. “You didn’t leave any ph-photos on there, right?” 

Chan laughed. “No, Felix. Not unless you want me to.” He threw a wink towards Felix.

“No! I don’t want that!” Felix practically shouted, waving his hands. 

Chan held Felix’s hands. “I didn’t do anything. Now please calm down. You’re shouting.” 

The boy nodded and looked down. “Sorry.” He mumbled. 

Chan let go of one of Felix’s hands, placing it under his chin to make the younger look into his eyes. “Don’t be sorry. It’s okay, baby.” 

Felix blushed darkly. “I can’t handle that nickname.” 

“I guess I’ll only use it when I need to then.” Chan teased, letting go of Felix completely. 

Felix put his face in his hands. 

Chan chuckled to himself. 

They returned to their original spots when they first arrived, the two sitting there in somewhat comfortable silence. 

“I should probably get going. Would you mind giving me a ride to my house?” Felix said, standing up and stretching.

Chan frowned but then quickly replaced it with a smile. “Yeah.” He handed Felix his phone. “Type In the address whole I go get your phone.” 

Felix nodded and opened Chan’s phone, typing his address into the maps app before Chan returned from his bedroom with Felix’s phone in hand. 

Chan gave Felix his phone, Felix returning Chan’s. The pair walked to the car and got in, Chan starting the directions to Felix’s house.

“Thank you, for everything, Chan. Thank you for taking care of me.” Felix said, halfway through the ride.

Chan smiled. “Of course, Felix. Anytime.” 

Felix smiled to himself, watching as Chan drove up and into his driveway. 

“Well, I’ll see you again, maybe? Thank you again, Chan.” The boy said as he got out of the car. 

“Anything for you, baby.” Chan replies before he heard a soft squeal come from Felix as he shut the door. 

Felix knocked on the door, Jisung practically swinging the whole door off it’s hinges. 

“Jesus Christ Felix! Where have you been?” He yelled, pulling Felix inside. 

Felix looked down. “I’m sorry. My phone was dead and I couldn’t call you guys.” 

Hyunjin walked over and put his hand on Felix’s shoulders. “Don’t be sorry. Where were you? We couldn’t find you in the club anywhere.” 

“Oh!” Felix looked up. “I was with one of the performers. We ended up sleeping in and he took me back to his house so that I could charge my phone.” 

Jisung’s jaw dropped and Hyunjin’s eyes went wide. “You went to one of the rooms with one of the strippers? And you two slept together?” Jisung asked, dumbfounded.

“We just slept in the same bed after...” Felix dropped his head again. 

“After what?” Jisung asked.

Felix blushed. “We didn’t have sex. It wasn’t anything close to that.” He said softly, a hint of sadness in his words. He was ready for the teasing. 

“Are you sad you didn’t fuck?” Hyunjin said, giggling softly. 

Jisung slapped Hyunjin on the arm. “It’s okay Felix. There will be many more opportunities. And you always have us.” 

Felix choked. “What?! What do you mean you always have us’?!” 

“If you wanted to get screwed so badly you always could’ve come to us. We would’ve been willing.” Jisung said. 

“You’re not serious. Jisung, Hyunjin...you’re not being serious. I thought you two were going to tease me for still being a virgin but this...this is a lot.” Felix murmured, looking back and forth at the two boys standing in front of him. 

Hyunjin tilted his head. “Why would we tease you? I mean sure we tease you from time to time but we would never try to make you feel like you needed to get rid of something so precious just to make us happy.” 

Jisung nodded and Felix was close to crying. He didn’t know why. 

“Thank you...” Felix said softly before tears started flowing from his eyes. There were a lot of emotions. Felix was awful at handling emotions. 

Jisung pulled Felix close to him and held him close, Hyunjin coming behind Felix and hugging him.

“I love you two...so much.” Felix sobbed, gripping Jisung’s shirt. 

Hyunjin rubbed Felix’s back softly, Jisung still holding onto the small boy. 

“We love you too, Lix.” Hyunjin whispered, nestling his nose in Felix’s hair. 

Felix calmed down a bit later after being brought to the couch. He was now sandwiched between Hyunjin and Jisung, the three of them all being cuddled under one blanket. 

The three of them were watching a cheesy horror movie when Hyunjin turned to Felix. “So about this performer you were with last night, what was he like?” 

Felix blushed and smiled. “He’s amazing. He took care of me before and after knowing it was my first time doing something like what we did. He took his time and asked me if I was okay, he asked permission. I cried and he took me to the bed and stayed with me. He took me to his house and made sure I was comfortable. He drove me home. He’s amazing.” 

Jisung and Hyunjin both smiled, happy to know their baby boy was taken good care of. 

“I’m happy to hear that, Felix. I’m so happy to hear that.” Jisung said.

Hyunjin nodded. “I am too.” 

“I’m happy it was him. He really made me feel loved. Back in that room, it felt like love. Not just a part of his job.” Felix said, recalling the events from the previous night. 

Hyunjin choked softly on air. “Shit..Lix...you’re...” 

Felix looked at Hyunjin and that’s when he felt the tight feeling in his abdomen. Felix instantly crossed his legs, crouching over them. 

“Shut up, Hyunjin.” Felix hissed. 

Jisung was confused this whole time before he finally realized what the hell was going on. “Felix are you...aroused?” He lowered his voice on the last word. 

Felix threw his face into his hands. “Yes, now shut up.” 

“Do you want help?” Jisung whispered. 

Felix gasped softly. Never in a million years would he be asking his best friends for...that. 

Felix shook his head. “I can do it.” 

Hyunjin rubber Felix’s back softly. “Are you sure?” 

Felix remembered how Chan had helped him last night. He remembered how good it felt to have his hands working him to and down from his high. He craved for that feeling again. He wanted to feel that feeling of safeness and love again. 

Fuck it.

He could pretend they were Chan.

“Help...I cant wait anymore. Please help.” Felix whined, his needy mindset taking over. 

Jisung’s heart skipped a beat and Hyunjin lifted Felix up bridal style, carrying him to his bedroom. Jisung followed close behind, helping Hyunjin open the door.

Hyunjin laid Felix on the bed gently running his hand down his back and sides. 

Hyunjin removed Felix’s shirt, Felix jolting a bit as the cold air in the room hit his body. 

Jisung sat on the bed next to Felix and leaned down, connecting their lips softly. Jisung caressed Felix’s face with his thumb, their lips practically moving in sync. 

Hyunjin kissed every other part of Felix’s body that he could reach, his tongue ghosting against the most sensitive spots of Felix’s chest. 

Jisung broke from Felix to press kisses everywhere else on his face, moving down to his neck to leave his mark everywhere. 

“Oh my god...Hyunjin...Jisung...” Felix moaned, his mind going into a state of overload. He wasn’t used to having more than one pair of hands on him at a time. 

Hyunjin slowly pulled Felix’s pants down, running his hands along the boy’s clothed length, and it reminded Felix so much of Chan. 

Jisung ran his tongue up Felix’s neck, leaving kisses and occasional bites under his jawline. 

Hyunjin pulled Felix’s cock from his boxers, moving his singular finger up and down it a few times before he wrapped his whole hand around it. 

Felix’s hips bucked up as he released a whine, Jisung starting to rub his legs together just from hearing the precious noises come from the smaller boy. 

Hyunjin traced the small veins on Felix’s length with his fingers, watching as clear liquid dripped slowly down his cock.

Hyunjin looked over at Jisung. “Come over here.” He said.

Jisung pressed a needy kiss to Felix’s lips before he slowly walked to Hyunjin. 

“Hey, Lixie, is it okay if we go further than just this?” Hyunjin asked softly. 

Felix raised his head and looked at the two boys that were sat right between his legs. 

He then realized what going further meant. Jisung and Hyunjin were really going to...they were going to go that far. Unless Felix called it off.

But he didn’t want to ruin anyone’s fun. And the way these two were making him feel...he never wanted it to stop. 

“Please...Hyunjin...Jisung please!” Felix groaned, his arms reaching behind his head as his back arched. 

Jisung slowly pushed two fingers into Felix, prepping him for what was to come next. 

Felix let out a loud moan, his thighs starting to shake. 

Hyunjin stroked Felix’s legs, pressing into his thighs softly. “It’s okay, Lix. Calm down, baby boy. Hold on for us just a little bit longer. I know the wait is hard but wait for us.” 

Felix whined. “I’ll...okay.” 

Jisung pressed another finger into the boy, Felix’s body contracting at the foreign feeling. 

He loved it.

Jisung kissed the inside of Felix’s thigh a few times to hopefully calm him down a bit.

Hyunjin continued to stroke Felix’s length, pressing kisses to his stomach and neck. 

Jisung added another finger and started to move them in a scissoring motion, trying his best to prepare Felix so it wouldn’t hurt. 

Felix laid there, practically whining and moaning his head off, his hands gripping the bed sheets like his life depended on it. 

“Are you ready, Lix? We’ll go slow. Don’t worry. We’ve got you.” Jisung said, kissing Felix’s thigh before he removed all of his fingers, looking over at Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin moved back down to his original position. “Alright baby boy.” He unzipped his pants and slid them down and off his legs, sliding his boxers down as well before he slowly pushed into Felix.

Felix gasped and his body contracted once more. “Fuck! Fuck oh god!” He yelled out, reaching for something to hold onto. 

Jisung noticed and walked over to Felix, holding his hand as Hyunjin slowly started to push himself in and out of the boy.

Felix panted, whining softly with each push and pull. Jisung stroked his face with his free hand. “You’re doing so well baby boy. You’re doing amazing.” He whispered in his ear, Felix turning his face to sloppily connect he and Jisung’s lips. 

Hyunjin held one hand on Felix’s hips, the other one slowly moving Felix’s leg over his shoulder. 

This caused Felix to get moved closer to Hyunjin, his whole length being pushed into the smaller boy. 

“Ah! Oh god!” Felix yelled, breaking up he and Jisung’s needy and sloppy kiss. But it didn’t last for long because as soon as Felix stopped, Jisung’s lips were connected to Felix’s. 

“Jisung. Come on, come over here.” Hyunjin panted. 

Jisung squeezed Felix’s hand before he walked over. 

Hyunjin whispered something in Jisung’s ear and Jisung pulled off his pants and undergarments, stroking his cock a few times before he pushed it into Felix’s small body. 

Felix’s eyes shot open and his back arched, his vision getting clouded quickly. “I need you two...now please now!” He choked out.

Jisung and Hyunjin started to slowly push into the boy, the two rolling into him in sync once they felt Felix’s body become comfortable and accustomed. 

Felix’s hands gripped the bed sheets before the were quickly replaced with Hyunjin and Jisung’s hands. 

Felix started shaking uncontrollably, his cock standing fully erect against him as he came onto his stomach. 

“Oh fuck...oh god Lix.” Jisung breathed before he came into the boy, Hyunjin reaching his climax only a few seconds later. 

The two pulled out of the boy, seeing him fast asleep on the bed. 

They quickly cleaned themselves up along with Felix and moved to Jisung’s room where they all laid together in bed, Felix yet again encased in a love sandwich. 

“I love you...I love you both.” Hyunjin whispered. 

Jisung reached over Felix and stroked Hyunjin’s face. “I love you too. We both do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really can’t believe I wrote that. Forgive me Woojin god for I have sinned. But what did you guys think? I’m sorry it wasn’t Chanlix but it was my first time writing this so I hope you all like it!


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He fucked up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. That’s all I have to say. Writing this gave me whiplash.

Felix woke up to Hyunjin propped up on his shoulder, lazily tracing the lines of his face. 

The small boy smiled fondly at Hyunjin and turned over on his side to face him. “Morning.” He whispered, not wanting to wake up Jisung. 

Hyunjin leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Felix’s lips. “Good Morning, baby boy. How’d you sleep?” 

“It was the best I’ve slept in a while.” Felix said, a light pink dusting his cheeks. 

Hyunjin smiled and left another kiss on Felix’s heart shaped lips. “That’s good.” He then sat up, getting out of the bed. “I’m going to go make us breakfast. You can stay here or come too. I don’t mind either.” 

Felix looked at Hyunjin and then at Jisung. “I’m still a bit sleepy, so I’ll stay here.” 

“Okay. I’ll come get you when it’s ready.” Hyunjin said, winking at Felix before he left the room. 

Felix turned back around to Jisung, giggling to himself softly as he saw Jisung’s cute sleeping face.

He pulled the blankets up to his face and nestled into them, his eyes slowly closing as he listened to the man’s breaths beside him. 

Felix was awoken for a second time that day to a soft shaking at his shoulder. 

“Get up, baby. Breakfast is ready and I don’t want it to get cold.” Hyunjin whispered in Felix’s ear. 

Felix turned over to the where he heard Hyunjin, opening his eyes. He sat up the best he could, finding that Jisung was still fast asleep, his arms wrapped around Felix’s waist. 

Felix looked over at Hyunjin. “I can’t wait to eat. You might have to wake up Jisung first though.” He laughed softly, gesturing with his head to the boy. 

Hyunjin laughed softly as well, walking over to wake up Jisung with sweet words as he did to Felix. 

Felix smiled at the sight of Jisung sleepily opening his eyes as Hyunjin rubbed his back. What did he do to get stuck with the two most amazing people in the world?

Not counting Chan, of course. 

Felix sat up once Jisung let go of his waist, and as soon as he did, he felt the worst pain imaginable run its way up his body. 

He let out a loud whine, bending over himself. “Sweet Jesus....what the hell?” He panted. 

Jisung and Hyunjin were at Felix’s side almost instantly, rubbing his back. 

The most terrified expression was upon Hyunjin’s face. “Oh my god. Lix, I’m so sorry. We forgot the lube...you must be so sore.. especially since you aren’t used to that....I’m so sorry, baby. We should’ve taken it slower with you.” 

Felix laid back down, looking at Hyunjin. “It’s okay. Don’t be sorry, Hyunjin. You and Jisung were both amazing. There’s nothing to be sorry for.” 

“Still, Felix. We’re so sorry. Stay like that and I’ll carry you to the couch. There’s no way you’ll be able to walk by yourself.” Jisung said, standing up.

He placed a hand under Felix’s shoulders and another one under his legs, lifting him up and into his arms. 

Felix let out another whine, the pain coming back for a few seconds before it went away. He pressed his face into Jisung’s chest, clutching his hoodie in his hands. 

Jisung pressed a kiss to Felix’s head. “You’re doing great, prince. Just keep holding on.”

Hyunjin still looked scared. He opened the door for the two and followed close behind as Jisung carried Felix to the couch, setting him down in a sitting position gently. 

Hyunjin then got the food from the kitchen, setting it on the small table in front of the couch. He sat down next to Felix and ran his hand gently up and down his sides. “The pain will stop eventually, but you’ll still be a bit sore for the rest of the day. I’m so sorry, Felix.” He whispered softly. 

“It’s okay, Hyunjin. I swear it is. The pain doesn’t matter as long as I have you two helping me out.” Felix said, reaching forward for his plate. He grabbed it and took a bite of the small pancake. “This tastes amazing, by the way.” 

Hyunjin’s worried and frantic face was soon replaced by a tender smile. “I’m glad you like it.” He said, starting to eat his food. 

Jisung ate his food the best he could with one hand, the other one rubbing circles into Felix’s lower back. 

“I could give you a massage, Felix. It’d help loosen everything up and hopefully get rid of some of the soreness.” Jisung suggested after they all finished eating. 

Hyunjin got up to go clean the dishes. 

Felix looked at Jisung. “That sounds amazing, Jisung. Thank you.” 

Jisung nodded. “Anytime.” He got up and helped Felix to lay down on his stomach, sitting himself in between Felix’s legs once he got comfortable. 

Hyunjin came back over with glasses of water, sitting down on the ground by Felix’s face. 

Jisung started to press into Felix’s lower back, rolling the pads of his thumbs into his muscles. 

Felix tensed up, a small squeak escaping his lips. 

“It’s going to hurt at first, but I promise I’ll be gentle.” Jisung whispered, slowly moving up Felix’s back. 

Hyunjin was playing with Felix’s hair while Jisung worked the boy’s muscles loose. 

Felix couldn’t help but whimper softly with each press and roll of Jisung’s hands and fingers, wanting nothing more than to just shove his face in the pillow so the two boys wouldn’t hear the noises coming from him. 

But he didn’t want to mess up Hyunjin’s work in his hair. 

And the two were paying no mind to the whimpers and whines so Felix decided that is genuinely wasn’t that big of a deal. 

Jisung was rolling his palms into Felix’s trapezius muscles when he leaned down to Felix. “Can you turn over on your back for me?” He asked softly, holding the boy’s hips to help him turn. 

Felix slowly turned himself onto his back, the pain being a little less intense than it was before. 

Hyunjin had moved to the arm of the couch, the top of his body being slung over it so that he could gently massage Felix’s face. 

Jisung started at Felix’s inner thighs, kneading and rolling his soft skin and muscles gently. 

As Jisung moved up, Felix felt his breath hitch. 

He had found just last night that his inner thighs were especially sensitive. 

Felix bit his lip as his back arched, the pain shooting through his spine which caused him to follow back down onto the couch. 

“Felix, baby, please, please do not get excited, because as much as we would want to help you, we wouldn’t want to hurt you more.” Hyunjin said and then looked at Jisung. “How about you skip that area for now and just keep going up?” 

Jisung nodded. “Sorry, Lix.” He whispered softly, pressing his thumbs into Felix’s hips gently. 

Felix shook his head. “It’s okay. I’m just sensitive there...that’s all.” He said almost breathlessly. 

Hyunjin started to trace Felix’s face like he was that morning while Jisung pushed Felix’s shirt up slightly, pressing kisses into his stomach. 

Felix laughed softly. “Jisung...that tickles!” 

Jisung laughed against Felix’s skin and began to pepper more kisses on his stomach, Felix laughing out loud while Hyunjin started to laugh as well. 

Jisung then climbed off of the couch and helped Felix to sit up again, the soreness only affecting him a bit. 

The two sat down on opposite sides of Felix. 

Hyunjin nestled his face into Felix’s neck. “Do you feel any better, baby boy?” 

“Yeah.” Felix smiled widely. “Thank you, Jisung.” 

Jisung pressed a quick kiss to Felix’s cheek. “Anything for you, Lix.” 

The three ended up sitting there in comfortable silence, Hyunjin and Jisung both nuzzling and kissing either sides of Felix’s neck lovingly. 

Felix sat there with his head thrown back, his fingers intertwined with the boys hands that were next to him. 

There was a buzz from the table and Felix threw his head up, seeing his phone on the table with the screen lit up. 

He must’ve left it there last night before...everything that happened. 

He leaned forward and grabbed it, seeing a message from a number he hadn’t put in his phone yet. 

‘Hey, baby. This is Chan. Instead of leaving photos on your phone I might’ve put your number on mine ;) Anyway, I’m texting to let you know you left your jacket at the club in our room. I dropped it off earlier this morning and it should be in your mailbox. Text me back when you get it!’ 

Felix smiled warmly at the message. “I’ll be outside for a second. I left my jacket at the club and the performer I was with dropped it off earlier this morning so I’m just going to get it.” He said and got up, limping towards the door. 

“Need someone to go with you? You’re limping, prince.” Jisung said.

Felix shook his head. “I’ll be fine!” 

He opened the door and shut it, looking outside to see Chan’s car right in front of his mailbox. 

Chan made eye contact with Felix and smiled sheepishly. 

Felix shook his head and giggled to himself, walking (limping) over. “You liar.” He joked. 

“I didn’t think you were gonna get the message till later. The connection in this neighborhood sucks.” Chan laughed. 

Felix rolled his eyes. “It does. Anyway, thank you for returning my jacket. I forgot I even had one.”

Chan nodded. “Yeah. Also, how’d it go with your two friends last night? How bad was the teasing?” He joked.

A dark blush crossed Felix’s face. “Actually, I lost my virginity to them, last night.” 

Felix swore Chan’s eyes popped out of his sockets. “Wait, what?!”

“Yeah. They told me that they would never tease me about giving up something so precious and then we were on the couch and they asked about you and I told them about how you took care of me...and I got...” Felix lowered his voice. “I got aroused and...they helped me...” 

Chan was fuming. He wanted to be Felix’s first. He thought he was going to be Felix’s first. Those two probably took advantage of him because they just wanted a good fuck...

Chan shook his head slightly, putting on his best smile. “Well, I’m happy for you, Felix.” 

“You don’t look happy. Your ears are red. You look angry.” Felix said softly. 

Chan slammed his hands on the steering wheel. “I am angry, Felix. How could you just give yourself up to them like that? They don’t care about you, and if they did, they wouldn’t have left the club! They probably just wanted a quick fuck to satisfy themselves. Felix, that’s something so precious...it’s supposed to be special when you lose it.” 

Felix’s jaw dropped open. “How dare you say that! They love me, Chan! They took great care of me, they checked before they did anything, they said they loved me! They’re taking care of me now! It wasn’t a quick fuck, Chan! We made...we made love! Seriously. I can’t believe you would say that. They were worried sick!” 

Tears were now rolling down his eyes. 

“Get out. Go. I don’t want to see you here ever again.” Felix yelled. 

Chan was taken aback by all of this.

And then he felt bad.

“Felix, baby listen...I’m sorry, I didn’t mean any of that. I-“ 

“I’m not your baby, Chan. I never was! I thought you’d understand. Go away! Just go!” Felix cut him off, yelling at him to go. 

“Felix...I’m sorry.” Chan said, trying to calm Felix back down but it wasn’t working. 

“Go, Chan! I don’t care. Go away!” Felix screamed. 

Chan felt a tear roll down his face, and he sped off. 

Felix started sobbing, limping himself back inside with his jacket clutched closely to his chest.

Felix slammed the door shut and fell against it, crying his eyes out into the price of fabric in his arms. 

Jisung shot off the couch and ran over to Felix. “Felix, whats wrong? What happened?” 

Hyunjin followed close behind, sitting down next to Felix, pulling the boy into his arms. 

Jisung crouched down next to the crying boy and rubbed his back. 

Even though they had no idea what was going on, Hyunjin and Jisung shared one thought.

They were never going to let that performer near their baby boy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry. Hopefully everything will be resolved ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Cliff Hanger? Will I write more? I don’t know??


End file.
